The instant invention relates to action toys and more particularly to an action toy which is operative for playing an amusing game wherein a game player must perform certain feats within a set period of time in order to achieve a game score.
It has been found that games of the general type which require game players to perform certain manipulations within set periods of time in order to achieve game scores often have significant degrees of play value. Further, it has been found that games of this type which incorporate interesting and amusing game apparatus which must be skillfully manipulated in order to achieve game scores ave even greater levels of appeal. Still further, it has been found that games of this general type which are adapted for use by children can be of significant value in aiding in the development of both hand-to-eye coordination and manual dexterity.
The instant invention provides an amusement game apparatus which can be effectively adapted for use by children and which is operative for playing an amusing and interesting game of the general type wherein a game player must perform certain manipulations within a set period of time in order to achieve a game score. More specifically, the action toy game apparatus of the instant invention comprises a base, a timer in the base which is actuatable for a set period of time, a plurality of game elements, and a game element support assembly for releasably supporting the game elements in upwardly spaced relation to the base. The game element support assembly is mounted on the base, and it communicates with the timer for rotating the game element support assembly when the timer is in an actuated condition. Further, the game element support assembly is adapted for releasably supporting the game elements so that they move in a substantially circular path which is spaced upwardly from the base when the support assembly is rotated by the timer. The apparatus further includes a retrieving mechanism mounted on the base which is manually actuatable for individually retrieving the game elements from the support assembly as the support assembly is rotated. The retrieving mechanism preferably comprises a depressible member and a retrieving member, and the depressible member is preferably manually depressible for moving the retrieving member upwardly to retrieve the game elements from the support assembly. The support assembly preferably comprises a pedestal portion which is mounted on the base so that it extends upwardly therefrom and an upper support portion which is mounted on the pedestal portion in upwardly spaced relation to the base. The support assembly is preferably adapted so that it is ejectable from the base, and the apparatus preferably further comprises an ejection mechanism for ejecting the support assembly and any of the game elements thereon from the base upon the expiration of the set period of time as determined by the timer. The retrieving member is preferably formed in the configuration of an amusing character figure, and it includes an upper head portion and a lower jaw portion which cooperate to define a mouth of the character figure. The lower jaw portion is preferably pivotably mounted on the upper head portion for moving the mouth between open and closed positions thereof in order to capture the game elements therein so that they can be retrieved from the support assembly. Further, the retrieving mechanism is preferably operable for automatically moving the mouth of the character figure to the closed position thereof when the retrieving member is moved upwardly in order to enable the retrieving member to be effectively utilized for individually capturing and retrieving the game elements from the support assembly.
For use and operation of the game apparatus of the instant invention, a plurality of the game elements are assembled on the support assembly, the support assembly is assembled on the base, and the timer is moved to a wound position wherein it is operative for rotating the support assembly during a set period of time. Once the timer has been actuated, the support assembly is rotated on the base so that the game elements are moved in a substantially circular path above the base, and accordingly the retrieving mechanism can then be manipulated in order to individually retrieve the game elements from the support assembly. Specifically, the retrieving mechanism can be manipulated by depressing the depressible member so that the retrieving member is moved upwardly in order to individually capture the game elements in the mouth of the character figure embodied in the retrieving member. In this connection, the retrieving mechanism is adapted so that as the depressible member is operated to move the retrieving member upwardly, the mouth of the character figure embodied in the retrieving member can be automatically moved to a closed position in order to effectively capture the game elements in the mouth of the character figure during the set period of time as determined by the timer. However, when the timer reaches the fully unwound or deactuated position thereof, the ejection mechanism is operative for ejecting the support assembly and any of the game elements retaining thereon from the base so that the game elements can no longer be retrieved in the mouth of the character figure. As a result, in order to achieve a game score, a game player must quickly and effectively manipulate the retrieving mechanism during the set period of time as determined by the timer in order to capture as many of the game elements as possible in the mouth of the character figure during the set period of time.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide an effective and amusing game apparatus wherein a game player must perform certain manipulations within a set period of time in order to achieve a game score.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide an amusing action toy game apparatus including an amusing character figure which is actuatable for retrieving game elements during a set period of time as the game elements are rotated in a substantially circular path.
An even further object of the instant invention is to provide an action toy game apparatus which is adapted for use by children and operative in connection with an amusing game wherein game elements must be captured in the mouth of a character figure within a set period of time in order to achieve a game score.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings. PG,6